The Little Tease
by StrawBerryBerry
Summary: Amu has now turned 16 and its time to go for high school. But what she didn't know was that the school would look like board school and that she would share room with principal's son Ikuto! Amuto, Amu/Ikuto, AmuxIkuto AU COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**_Berry:_ Hello my lovely readers~! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it! **

**_Ikuto:_ Will we have some excitement? :3 *wink wink***

**_Berry:_ ...**

**_Amu:_ NO! You don't...!**

**_Berry:_ We should get into story... Um.. I'm sure you will like the story Ikuto. I can promise you that...**

**_Ikuto:_ You better! :D Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**_Amu:_ YOU ****CAN'T**** DO THIS TO ME!**

**_Ikuto:_ Tyst tyst Amu, I know you will like it. You don't have to resist against it.**

**_Amu:_ AAAAGGGGHHHH! Hands of you perv-**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 -Goodbyes**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I was packing my things third time already and I still wasn't pleased. _I'm surely missing something..._

Out of frustration I close my bag and take a last glance to my room. 16 years I have lived in this room and now it's time to leave.

I get my bags and go to downstairs. Mom and dad are already waiting for me. I see dad in tears and ready to cry when he sees me.

I feel my throat tickling. _I can't cry now. I just can't._ "You promise to call everyday, do you?" dad asks again trying to hold his tears failing in it.

My mom looks like she's going to cry too so I put the mask on my face once again. "Of course, but for a while I can't from the school so don't worry.

I will be just fine." And three, two, one... My parents scream in unison: "Cool 'n' Spicy!"

I just sigh deep and then we start our ride to The Wishes of the Horizon High School.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I watched my room ceiling bored. Classes has finished hours ago and in the student association meeting went some time listening for particularly nothing.

And in the school there are just some stupid chicks and hardly macho guys. No one interesting. _I think I go to forest._

Smile get across my face when I imagine everyone running circle in panic when I'm not there to solve their little problems.

Whit that I jump softly from my window and lost in the forest.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

To High School is hours ride. The trip takes even with the train over hour. _How have they even chosen me in there? It's an élite school for heaven's sake! _

To mail post has just arrived letter, which says they want Amu Hinamori for their student.

Of course mom was very excited for her daughter to be part of élite school and what am I to crush her happiness for some little thing like that.

So now we were in ride to high school where we're its own apartments, library, school buildings and etc. A hour and we arrive to our decision.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

At the fresh grass in sunny evening is just perfect to take nap.

You can forget all dumb people and boring responsibilities, which were always dumped to me for my solved.

It wasn't enough that school took big bite of my freedom but they wanted to take away my free time too.

For my good I have learned ways to avoid them for the most. I really wish to be free like stray cat.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

Finally we arrived to our decision. From the next curve we should get to the school yard. Well if you can call that a school. _What the- ? _

_The school looks likes boarding school. Walls, fountains and every thing. _And there was the place I should go.

I should have said more than just _'If the school let me in then there you go'_ when mom asked if I wanted to this school. _Oh crap._

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

A car ride the school road. _New student. _My interest wakes and I'm going to take some information from that kid. Usually here doesn't drive in a car like that.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_How long this road is? _Definitely over hundred meter. I'm starting to feel nervous about what kind of school this is and I'm going to panic.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I sit at the tree branch near the car, when it stopped near the office and I see pink haired girl stand out of the car.

The girl have a checkered punk style mini skirt, a perforated net pantyhose, a red stained black top where is written _'punk love' _and two pigtail with 'X' clips.

Girl lean casually in the car, but I can see her arms shake little and eyes too big for her to be impassive. _So its like that._ I smirk. _Finally something interesting._

_**(Amu's pov)**_

The school building is really huge and looks extremely expensive. _I'm never going to fit here._

I nervously look at my back for other students and try to keep my _'cool 'n' spicy' -_look. _This is really bad._

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

"Ikuto, principal wants to talk for you." Yoru shouts under the tree. _Of course he has something to talk me with._ I sigh deep and jump from the tree.

I get last glance at the pinkette and give a slight smile. "She's mine then." I point at the girl and leave to watch what _Mr. Tsukioymi_ has planned for me.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

Stale-looking officer guide us to my new apartment. "Principal Tsukioymi's son guides you personally at our school. Good and rewarding school start."

_What a dull officer. She should guide us better where my apartment is._ Finally we get to the right building and it's time to say goodbyes.

I took my bag from the car trunk and hug both of my parents. "Bye bye then. Say to Ami goodbyes from me."

mum hugs me tight and whispers into my ear so dad doesn't hear: "Get really nice boyfriend, what to show when you come to home for visit."

I just mumble something unclear cheeks red. _Of course mom things first at that. _

After some time I go to look for the right room and that takes some time with my heavy bag. Room 346, 347, 348 and room 349.

Finally I get to right door and I remember that I don't have the key to the room. _Just my luck._

I sigh impatient and knock at the door, if my roommate would be in. I wouldn't want to get back to the office, ask for the key and after that get back to here.

For my relief door opens and I see my roommate. _This is not what I expect._

In front of me stands tall blue haired boy, who has big smirk on his face when he notices me before his door. "Wrong room!"

I say and shut the door so quickly that the boy can't say a word. _It have to be some other room. It have to._ I look at the room number again but there it stays.

Room number 349. At the moment boy opens the rooms door. "You have the right room. You are Amu, yes?

I'm Ikuto, I'm here to help you here during your studies." He smiles, takes my bag and enter us to inside our apartment me dumbfounded to say anything.

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

**Berry: So here it is! Hoped you liked it. 'Cause I don't have English for my speaking languages report if I had any spellings wrong. **

**Ikuto: Please command so we can get started with this story and Berry would get better as a writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Berry:_ Hello my lovelies~! There is the next chapter of **_**The little tease**_**! Enjoy! :3 I'm sorry if any character is OOC even a little. ;_; I'm doing my best!**

**_Amu:_ Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please R&amp;R! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -Shared apartment**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

The door closet behind us as we stepped inside our apartment.

The boy - _Ikuto_ \- put my bag down and guided me over our apartment showing where we're bathroom, kitchen and bedroom.

The apartment was pretty big for just two people, but again this was _this _school after all. I went to look at the bathroom.

There were besides the shower white porcelain bathtub. "In end of the hall is also sauna if you want to use it." Ikuto says while watching my reactions.

_What kind of place this is?!_ Then I realise that whole this time I haven't put the mask on.

Now that I don't know how to act I just stand there frozen my thoughts running circle. _This isn't going well..._

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I haven't yet done anything rude to Amu. _Well yet..._ I watch as Amu's cheeks get cute shape of pink and she turns around so I can't see her blush.

I let chuckle get out of my lips as I watch her. _Funny._ _I should make her blush more. _She gets out of the bathroom and go to our bedroom door.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_What the-?! _My mouth hangs open as I look at _our_ room. "Wh- Why..? The.. But..!"

I ask to my _mentor_ who just smiles and give me a dumb-look for what am I so forced of.

For that we have to share same apartment we have to share _same _ bedroom as well. And I haven't even shared same roof with boy before.

Now I should share same room with a boy I just met and be some years with him in there.

And if that's not enough the room is that small that the beds have to be just next to each other.

"I'm not going to sleep next to you!Isn't there ANY other rooms than this?"

I look shocked as Ikuto just smiles as he says: "No there isn't any other rooms available and the room is so tiny 'cause this just to be my room.

But because you're now in this school and there weren't any other rooms left you get to my roommate.

And 'cause I'm your mentor too this is just easier to both of us isn't it?" I glare Ikuto wanting to just get away from this situation.

Maybe his pretty absurd explain make a little sense but I wasn't going to agree with him.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I watch Amu getting her bag to our room and stand in front of me annoyed look in her face.

"Where I put my things?" she asks and I point at the locker next to my own.

I watch as she puts her clothes on the closet and after some time she turn around blushing.

"What are you looking at?" she asks and I just smile her cute face and chance the subject.

"Are you hungry? I can cook for you." I offer and hear quiet grumble at her tummy. She blushes even more. "If you're so kind..."

I get up and go to kitchen make some omelet. I haven't eaten today because of the morons in school. I get to fridge if I find any chocolate.

I take some chocolate filled taiyaki and take bite of it. _I should go to buy some more tomorrow._ I finish cooking and go to tell Amu that food is ready.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I was deep in my thought when Ikuto come in. _I have again let my mask slip._ I can't let it happen again. Not after last time.

I go to look what Ikuto has made to us and I see really good cooked omelets. I sit nervously to the bench and say thank you to Ikuto for the food.

We ate our meals in silence and I helped him to wash dishes after we have eaten.

The omelet was really good and I said to Ikuto that it was really delicious what he just take with mild smirk.

Because it was already so late I choose to go shower for now and I went to my bag to look for shampoo and etc.

I wind my strawberry scented shampoo and soap but then I realise that I don't have any towel.

_How am I supposed to go clean my self when I don't have any towel? What am I going to do? I have to go shower._

I was too embarrassed about to ask Ikuto for a towel but what else I'm about to do.

So I went to Ikuto who was eating some taiyaki at the moment and tried not to be too flushed.

"Ikuto... I don't have any towel with me... I'm really rude to ask but can you borrow me one?" I mumbled failing to not look red as tomato.

Ikuto seemed surprised but then smiled to me and get up to search me a towel.

Ikuto lend me one and I say quiet thank you to him as I go to get my shampoos and the nightshirt. But my life is never that easy.

'Cause home I thought that my roommate would be girl, I just choose my usual nightshirt which happen to be the kind of nightshirt I wear just in privacy.

The shower was nice and I enjoyed it with full heart.

After the shower I went to bed embarrassed about my clothing and warned Ikuto:

"If you touch me even with your little finger I'm going to trow you out of the apartment. You understand?"

For my surprise Ikuto answered rather seriously after all what has happened today.

"I won't do anything you won't really like, don't worry. Good night Amu." With that I went to sleep peacefully. I was pretty tired after all.

_Continue in next chapter... _

* * *

**Berry: And that it's so far! Hope you liked the chapter and will give me some feedback if you liked it or there is something spelled wrong. (And tell me what it is!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Berry: **_**Here is the next chapter of **_**The little tease**_**, hope you enjoy! And thanks for **_**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 **_**from review. You were my only reviewer **** Sorry for OOC and spelling mistakes. *bows deep* I try to upload a new chapter at the next week but it's probably in at the weekend. (I have school)**

_**Suu: **_**Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara, desu~~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 -What have I get my self into?**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I wake up something soft pressing my cheek. Still sleepy I look up at Ikuto's face next to me.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I wake up at the scream next to my ear. _I'm going to get headache._ I look for the noise source and I find my self looking at the familiar pink haired girl.

The realization hits me as I get up from the bed. I had went half Amu's and half my bed as sleep.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't... Uh..." I look at the other direction as I try not to blush.

Thought that every students in our school thinks that I'm a playboy, in reality I have never even date a girl or such.

That's why my dad let Amu in my room at the first place. _Now I did it then. She probably hates me now._ "I'm sorry for the happened.

I sleep in the sofa from now on."

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I don't guide understand but I think he didn't do it on purpose. "Um, if you didn't do it on purpose, I think it's okay.. You don't have to sleep on the sofa."

The sofa would be too short for him anyways. I see that he's surprise but then smirk gets on his lips. _Not good..._

"So you mean it's okay to sleep next to each others? I see, I see..." "N-... I didn't say that! You pervert!" I was now really red. I can feel it.

"My, my... Are you falling for me already, _Amu_?" I doubt that my cheeks are even redder now.

"O- of course not! Who would?" I shutter and trow him a pillow but he guts it easily and just laughs grinning at me.

I can feel that this is gonna be really long school year.

We ate Ikuto's prepared breakfast and like yesterday it was really good for a simple eggs and bacon and such.

He even baked some pancakes saying it's special treat for the new beginning school year.

Before classes would start I went to office to get my new timetable and the student ID card.

Ikuto left in our apartment and said that he will come when lesson starts. I was walking to my first class when part of arms hugged me behind.

"Got you." "I- Ikuto? Stop it! What do you think you're doing?" I hissed to him and tried to keep my cool around people.

"What the matter? I'm just being friendly is all." He hummed to my ear making me blush slightly.

"You being friendly is the matter. Don't do rude things when we barely even know each others."

He chuckled as I said so and vibrating my back with his laugh. I can't believe he's doing this in school hall!

"Just don't cling into me, you perv!" I say and escape from his grip.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I watch as Amu goes in to bathroom. Smirk forms in my lips. _You fate and see, Amu._

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I'm happy that I get away from him and have still time before class starts. _How am I suppose to be cool when that pervert is clinging to me? _

Frustrated to his discourtesy I took my schedule and walk off from the bathroom bumped again in something. Or better say someone in particular.

And my luck wouldn't be better.

"Hello there again~! So, you can't get enough from me?" I glare Ikuto and 'cause no one is around I push him further blushing madly.

He then stops his teasing for a while thinking or something and then smirks for me again.

Confused to his acting I look directly at him for get any hints for purpose at his eyes, but the expression has already gone and smirk has replaced it.

"Are you looking for your class room?" "Yeah, it's room 58 B." I read at my schedule and look back at Ikuto.

_How am I supposes to even call him? Is it really okay to call just by first names?_

"It's in end of the hall. I'm sure you find it. I'll help you find the rest of the classes, but now I have to go. Bye Amu." _I suppose it's okay._

After I find my class room I knocked at the door and meet funny looking teacher, _I think he's teacher._ "Ah, you should be Himamori-san.

I'm your science teacher Nikaidou. Come in and present your self." "It's Hinamori." I murmured as I come in.

"I'm Amu Hinamori and starting this day, this school's student." Thought I look cool and all, inside I'm panicking and my heart beats like crazy.

I have been always like this and younger I really wanted to change from my outside standing to what I really was, but it's just easier to be like this.

I sigh as I hear some high pitching voice scream 'cool 'n' spicy' and some sort like that.

"Himamori-san, you can sit on the free chair behind the partner will show you from his book where we are. Would you rise your hand, please?"

I watch as tall dark-haired boy rise his hand and then I see his face. _You have to be kidding me? _I walk to my desk which has to be shared as well.

_Just my damn luck. _"You find the class room. I said that it's not that difficult, right _Amu_?" Yes, I have to sit next to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Why are you in this class? I thought you were older than me?" I say angrily at him for not to tell me about this.

"I didn't know we should get into same classes. Well most likely." he smirks when he says the last part.

"And I'm at the same year as you because I took a gap year." Just brilliant. Indeed a long year is coming.

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

**Some information for ages and like that:**

**Amu: 16 years old, has permission for the first day off.**

**Ikuto: 17 years old, same class as Amu 'cause he have taken one year of before high school. Was at the school before it started to get over with the paperwork.**

* * *

_**Berry: **_**'Cause I'm guide new here and don't understand everything yet, would somebody tell me what's difference between visitors and views? Thank you already.**

**Review if you like me to continue :3 Till the next time! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Berry: The chapter 4 of The little tease is up! Thanks for review **_**HanaLoid **_**and **_**manga4eva**_**! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or OOC:nes. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Miki: Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara, fortunately...**

**Berry: Shut up Miki! This is going to get a good story! **

**Miki: And you have 3 reviews so far.**

**Berry: Shut. Up. It has been just couple of days!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 -This is embarrassing**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_This is not gonna happen._ "Ikuto, stop clinging into me! That is not polite. People will get the wrong idea if you keep doing things like that."

Ikuto just purred and smirked.

"Oh, _Amu._ You want them to know? Well, it's okay with me so..."

"No! What are you thinking? Nevermind, I don't want to know. I didn't say that I want them to know."

"So, you don't deny that we have _something_ going on. I see, I see..."

"What?! But..! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, so you meant that we are not just friends? That's pretty soon, isn't it? What I'm going to do to you? Little impatient aren't we, hm?"

"Yo- You..! But..! I..!"

"It's okay Amu. We don't have to hurry. Let's take it little by little. Everything is going to be fine."

Yes, this is what I have had to endure all day. What can I do for this?

All started with those little things like hugging me and eating lunch with me, but this has gone way too far!

And of course I can't even say anything to teachers or principal. Yeah, I tried and didn't get any where with that idea.

_***Flashback***_

_**"Um, teacher. Can I have different partner? I can't work with Ikuto 'cause he's making me feel unconformable with his too familiar behavior." **_

_**Nikaidou looked at me for a second before answering to my guest. **_

_**"Unfortunately, I think that I can't do anything about that." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"You see, Ikuto has always been unsocial and haven't ever wanted to share his time to anyone, and finally with you, **_

_**he has come to interest to be with other people and talk to someone. **_

_**So we think that if you aren't with him, he could just get back to sulking mood and uninterest to anything again. **_

_**You just don't have any other choices. I'm sorry for this but we in other hand think that this would help you too with **_**your problem**_**. **_

_**We all know about the happened and think that it's best to you." **_

_**"But..."**_

_**"No 'but's. You just have to get along with Ikuto, so you can past your grades. **_

_**If you won't, I think that we don't have any other choices but to get you some more time with Ikuto for your own best."**_

This sucks and it's unfair. If I won't listen them, I just get more time with him. This isn't helping anything with my _problems. _

How am I supposed to try study anything when he's intrusting me all the time?

_***That morning***_

"Why are you in this class? I thought you were older than me?" I say angrily at him for not to tell me about this.

"I didn't know we should get into same classes. Well most likely." he smirks when he says the last part.

"And I'm at the same year as you because I took a gap year." Just brilliant. Indeed a long year is coming.

I took my pencil-case and tried not to show for whole class that he can get me all flustered and all so I just sit silently at my desk sulking in my head.

"I know you are sulking because of me." Ikuto leans over me and whispers into my ear. _No, this is not going like he wants._

"You stop doing that and leave me alone." I whisper back at him angry for him to think that he knows me. He chuckles silently and get me even angrier.

My cheeks feel warm and I look away from him, so he wouldn't notice. I hear some more chuckling but I won't turn around to make sure of that.

After class, I get out of the class room to get away from him, but again I find myself with Ikuto.

"What's your next subject?" I look angrily for his smiling face as I answer to him: "That isn't your business." His smile get even wider.

"Well technically it is, so continue, please?" I won't answer for some time and finally say it so we can get over with the subject.

"Music..." I say it quietly but he still hears it and smiles. With that, I know his next subject. "Is that so?

I have it too, so let's get to the music room before we start. We wouldn't want to be late, right?"

"What ever."

The day continued with that and I have seriously become to think that he has something to do with my schedule.

At the lunch break, I went to hide so he wouldn't find me and goes away. _This has to work._

"Hello strawberry." And with two words, my plan is ruined.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it supposed to be lunch right now?"

"Same would I ask for you. Are you lost? I thought that you would be, because you aren't eating your lunch right now, and 'cause I'm so nice,

I take you to the right place. I'm your mentor after all."

"Don't you have any other things to do right now? You are supposed to be student president after all."

"No I don't have other thinks to handle before I have taught about you how to get there to there and like that.

And I haven't done my job correctly yet if you don't even know how to go cafeteria, right?" he smiles and guide me to cafeteria.

'Course I have to get more problems for myself instead of solve any of them. As we get to the cafeteria he joins me and eat with me the lunch.

"Do we really have to eat together? I want some private time you know.

You think that it's amusing to tease me, but I'm not gonna let you continue this so leave me alone already.

I know it's harsh but get used to it or I go to tell teacher to end this, okay?" He just starts to smirk and then he hugs me from the back.

_I don't think that he got it._ After that I went to the teacher but didn't get any resolves. And like that, we get to this point.

"Let go, you moron!"

"Aww.. Don't be like that, Amu. Like I said yesterday, I won't do anything you don't really want me to do, so don't worry."

"I don't want you to do this!"

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry: **_**And like that, it's ready! Hope you liked the chapter and review. Thanks for your time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Berry**_**: Thank you all for your reviews! My last tests are over and after summer, I will become high school student. And of course, I will have more time to write this in summer vacation - it's just after this week. R&amp;R, please!**

_**Ikuto**_**: Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara... Well, will you pay or not?**

_**Berry**_**: Yes, yes. You find Amu and the catnip from that corner. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 -Toast and chocolate butter**_

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I look Amu blushes madly as I hug her. _I don't even know why I enjoy so much teasing her. _I look at the time and notices that I have to go.

"See you later, strawberry." I smirk at her flushed face and went to student presidents room - in other words, my room.

As I walk in, there is already some people needing my help. "Tsukiyomi-san, we need this thing settled for tomorrow."

"Please help. These papers need to sign in your name, so we can get them in order." Annoyed to those idiots, I took the papers and get them out of my office.

"I look at them. Now, go to your work." I hear some quiet _'Thank you Tsukiyomi-san'_s and I shut the door. _Just great._ _Not any sleep tonight, eh?_

_I have to tease Amu tomorrow then_. That thought make me smile and chuckle a little. _Tomorrow then Amu._

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_Where that pervert go? This is starting to worry me. _What I'm thinking? I don't care what he's doing. _Right?_ This is damn annoying.

Why am I arguing with my self from something stupid thing like this?

It's just that he is an idiot and.. and.. Well, he's a pervert and probably just want to get in my panties.

That should be it. I learned last time not to trust in stupid assholes like him.

Now that I have some free time from that pervert, I think that I go to shower and maybe write on my diary.

I have kept it hiding from Ikuto for now. I went to bathroom and notice that I still don't have my towel.

_I have to get my towel. They should have some in school thought. If I go ask for some one, they should led me one, right? _

With that I walk to the nurses door so I can ask if she or he have some. "Excuse me, do you have any towels? I forgot my own at home."

I try to hold my mask to slip in but I can't hold it at all. The nurse is short blond-haired girl with green dress and white nurses coat.

"Oh, you have to be the new student. I'm Suu~desu!" She smiles and come closer to me.

"I have some towels in here~desu. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"Ah, I'm so rude, I haven't ask your name yet. So you are...?"

"Hinamori Amu."

"So it's Amu-chan. Nice to meet you~desu. I'm as well cleaning and cooking in here so I think we will see again. Hope you have great school year."

I wave for her and finally go to shower. _I hope I would be girly too. I think it's just impossible. _

After long shower I go to get my diary. Last time I wrote it in bathroom so Ikuto wouldn't see. I get my pen and sit on my bed.

_Wednesday 15.9.14 _**(A/N: I'm not sure if it's actually that day then, just made it myself lol :P)**

_I don't know what to think about this school. It's pretty weird. My room-mate is even weirder thought. Teasing me all the time. _

_I'm not sure what is his thing, but probably just same old. If I ignore him he stops it. I think. Sharing the same bedroom is making things difficult thought. _

_Well, he is teasing me all the time but I don't know where he is now actually. _

_It's making me a little worried_... _I mean... well, he IS there all the time so, it's natural that I think to wonder where he would be. probably. I still think that he's stupid pervert._

I look at the clock. It's 9 pm already. _Ikuto hasn't come back yet from where he even went. I should make something to eat._

I go to kitchen and take a look at the fridge, but notices that there isn't really anything to eat. _What am I supposed to do now? _

I look at all the closest and find some toast and chocolate butter. **(A/N: I'm not sure how they call it in english, nutella?)** _I'll just do some sandwiches then. _

At 10 pm Ikuto is _finally_ back. I wasn't sleeping yet so I went to look if he needed anything. I should at least give him the sandwiches.

"Welcome back. In table is some food. I-I didn't do it specially for you or anything so don't get any ideas!"

"Awww... Is little strawberry worried about me? Thanks though, I haven't eaten anything today after breakfast."

I was going to snap on him, but I notices how tired he actually looked. "Go to bed already, little kids needs sleep." he said smirking.

"I-I'm not a little kid! And aren't you looking even more tired than me?" I pout at him as he laughs softly.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

"I have something to do before I can go to sleep, so hurry up." I say as I try not to fell asleep immediately.

I'm pretty tired from that work what they have made me to do and wasn't even ready. Thought that Amu's next words surprised me,

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_Isn't he already tired from what ever he had been doing? _I sighed and said quietly: "I can help so you won't wake me up when you actually get to bed."

My cheeks feel little warm and I know he can see it, thought that he doesn't say anything about it. He just give me a smile and shake his head softly.

"I'm all right, you don't have to worry about that." I cross my arms and deny to move even inch before he let me help him. _ It's not really that big deal. _

He looks at me for a while and sighs. "Okay, but don't blame me if you can't have enough sleep." We sat on the table and he get some papers from his bag.

"Use this to get this and this part together so I write my name on them."

"Ok, simply enough." And like that we did those papers and finished everything in time and went to sleep. I wrote one thing on my diary before going to sleep.

_Ikuto, after he come back to our apartment, has some papers to fill so I helped him to get them ready - thought that he didn't drug me on that. _

_I think that maybe - and just maybe - he isn't that bad that I thought. He's still pervert._

At the morning I wake up Ikuto trapped around me. _Stupid pervert. He's __**definitely **__not _going to get my sorry for him next time.

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry:**_ **So that's how it is. Sorry for not posting this earlier ;_; This chapter was really hard to write.**

_**Ikuto**_**: So that you won't forgot... T_T *point point***

_**Berry:**_** Oh, yeah. After couple of weeks I go to Creek for a week so I wrote more after I got there. Please review so I can tell if I may continue. :3**

_**Ikuto: **_**And in 99,99%, there is spelling mistakes so tell her about those too. She isn't english so...**

_**Berry:**_** I blame that it's actually 1 am when I'm writing this... -_-" And I have school tomorrow... **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Berry:**_ **Yey, I updated actually this time. :D You can thank my awesome reviewers **

**(thank you all who had given some time to review, favorite or follow - and extra thanks for KL who helped me with grammar and that sort of thing **

**\- I really appreciate that and **_**please **_**correct me and tell me if there is something wrong so I can grow as a writer) **

**You can have me again after next week. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

_**Ran:**_** Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara! Go Berry Go! *cheers***

* * *

_**WARNING! **__**Tadamu-fans, don't read this if you don't want to get hurt! I mean it! No Tadamu! Att all! **_

_**If you can handle it, please read, but NO flames! Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 -Not so lovely **_

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

_Ouch that hurts. _I woke at Amu's fist against my face this morning. _Well, I __**can't**__ help that I trap into her when I'm asleep. I didn't mean to do it. Again. _

_Well, if she get that idea that I'm pervert and all, then I should show her what the real pervert is. _ I smirk at my thoughts as I imagine things I should do to her.

But that didn't last long as I hear some kids speaking about _my _Amu.

_"Have you heard about thinks that Amu has done in her last school?" _

_"Wasn't it something about her attitude? You know what I mean." _

_"Yeah, I heard that she has been a total slut." _I stop my walk. _That can't be... _

_"And pretty naughty one as well." That's it. _

"Oy, you over there. What did you just say?" I look at the one who has called Amu a slut. And not really nicely.

"If I hear something like that once more, I promise that you are going to pay about it. You understand?" They nod in respond and I walk away to find Amu.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_This is not good. What am I going to do now? Because of that asshole who doesn't deserve any pity at all, I'm going to have really hard time at here - again. _

_And what then when Ikuto will hear about those rumors? I'm doomed. __**Beeb. **__My phone. Oh geez, this too? I really have to do something and quickly. _

I shut my text from my ex and bury my face into pillow. _When Ikuto know, I can't do anything about it and he's definitely going to get advantage of the situation._

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

Finally when I find her after looking for her almost half an hour - _but I'm not gonna tell her that it take me so long_ \- I find her at our apartment.

I don't believe that those rumors have any prove to be real but I'm still gonna ask her about it.

I know her for that short time we have spent time together but I still know that she's not that kind of people - not a tiniest bit.

"You wanna tell me something?"

_**(Amu's pov)**_

"You wanna tell me something?" _That's it. Ikuto knows. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna explain him something that embarrassing? _

_And __**that **__is my life most embarrassing thing ever happened. _

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

I saw her dense. _So she knows what I am talking about at least. _I fate patiently her as she try to put her self together.

I saw the moment she let it go and is able to tell me everything.

"Well, I don't know what you have heard about it so would you tell me first? This would take some time if you really want to know so badly." I agree.

I think that she looks pretty troubled about this so I'm not gonna push her - much.

"I heard some guys talk and what I heard was that you probably are a violent slut." Her eyes grow big and I saw her get pretty angry.

"So what? You don't know if I really am one, don't you?" She was almost in tears so I smiled her little.

"I know that you wouldn't have done something like that even if your façade is like that. I can look trough it."

She didn't say anything for a while but she looked like no one hadn't believed that she didn't really do it and was now relieved.

"Well, this is pretty embarrassing to tell but I can tell you, IF you promise not to laugh. You promise?" I smiled.

"I promise."

So she told me everything.

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_At the junior high school, I was dating Tadase-kun. He was my first crush and I was surprised when he asked me out. _

_We dated less than three years and he was kind and really caring. _

_There was still something there that I ignored and I think that's why I hurt my self so bad after all. We didn't really kiss or do that sort of thing really often. _

_Just hanging out in mall and movie theater. But then one night when I was going to return his coat he has lend me, I saw him with another one. _

_They were in his bed. Naked. In each others arms. And they were both men. I was pretty shocked and just stand there frozen. _

_After that I broke up with him and cut all ties for him. _

_I think that he was scared that I would tell someone that he's gay and that's why did those things he did after that._

_ He was really important person so he was probably scared to lose that title. _

_I myself, didn't really care about him being gay and I wasn't really that sad that he didn't love me. _

_After some weeks I get calls and messages from him but I ignored him and I was pretty upset that he didn't tell me about it and met that guy behind my back._

_ After some weeks he started call and text me, he come out side of my work place and waited me. There he tried to rape me and make me feel sick and dirty. _

_For my luck my boss come out to safe me and called cops. I did kick him in to groin so he didn't have the opportunity to do anything really. _

_After that the rumors started that I'm slut and like that so when I finally get some new boyfriends they were just after me for that thing. _

_And I didn't even have my first kiss. Then I moved here._

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

_I was really shocked. How that bastard could do something like that? And I would have crushed everything with Amu if she didn't already hate me. _

"I'm really sorry that I have seemed just like those horrible guys who you have dated before. But I have already stopped the rumors so don't worry."

She looked me a file dumbfounded and finally asks: "Why do you even care what they are talking about me? It's not really your business."

_Yeah, that's not really my business so why do I care? _Terrified of that I just stood there for a while silent. "But thanks though. I'm really thankful for you."

_I already knew the answer for that though. I didn't think that this day will come but here we are now. There is just one answer for this. _

_What I have really avoided a long time. _

_I have fallen in love with her._

_**Berry: **_**And that's it so far. I can't really do it longer (and I know that there is some spelling mistakes for sure) 'cause I have to wake up at 3 am. **

**That I can make it to my fly (hope it's not too short :'( ). **

**Be happy that I updated and take my time to do so (well not really, I did it with pleasure :D) and didn't sleep when I should have. **

**I come back in monday night so I will update after that. Thank you all for reading this and please R&amp;R! See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Berry: **_**Hello my lovely readers! :D I'm so happy that I've got more review****s. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story. And thanks for Megan Merilyn for reading and fixing my grammar. ****KL had ****some questions:**

_**"Did Tadase want to keep her silent by raping her or something? And was he homosexual or bisexual? Note: No offense to bisexuals or homosexuals."**_

**I didn't put it very clearly in to story so I'm now answering for that question.**

**1\. Tadase is pretty crazy and thinks that if he rape and violate Amu, she wouldn't tell anyone and he can keep his secret.**

**'Cause he's going to be a big boss and all he thinks that he would lose it if he was homosexual and THAT'S WHY was dating Amu in first place. **

**2\. And yes, he's homo. :) And I didn't think that you would be against them in any way. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Ikuto:**_** That was pretty long...**

_**Berry: **_**Shut up and eat cupcake! To the story!**

* * *

**WARNING! NO TADAMU!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 -Big bad wolf**_

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

_I didn't know how to act or what to do, so I did what I usually do in this kind of situations. I didn't do anything. Well, I haven't had situations like this before._

After she had told me everything, it was already past our first classes so I was walking to my third class now.

Amu left to our room to calm down, 'cause telling her story made her almost have a panic attack.

After some sweet talk and force she promised to stay couple of hours at rest. _Well, hopefully she will rest and won't overdo herself. Again. _

_That was pretty difficult fight... _Well anyways, she's now resting in peace and I'm going to my math class. _But life is never that easy, isn't it? _

"Tsukiyomi-sama! We need you to come from the gates. There is some... problems..."

_Of course there is some problems. There is always some problems that I have to solve. In my free time._

"So that it is. I will go to get her. Don't let him get inside. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!" _Morons. But now I have to get her into this. And I wouldn't like to do that a slightest bit. Not to her._

_Sheece, it's already past 12 am. _

"Amu, you have to come with me for a moment. I promise that I won't let anything hurt you, okay?" She looked me confused but followed me to the gates.

_Hope this won't end badly..._

_**(Amu's pov)**_

We walk to the gates that I saw when I come to the school first time. They were now closed and I heard some noise. Some screams and talk. _What the heck!?_

_ Who would...? _Then I freeze. I saw something very familiar at the gates. _No.. It can't be... I don't wanna face this. Not now when I escaped it. _

_In second thought, I don't wanna face this ever._

Yep, before us stands Tadase. Looking pretty crazy. Like when he tried to rape me. Yep, same look.

"Amu! You remember me?!I have something to talk to you so would you like to came this side of gates? It's _really _important."

_I didn't want to answer. _And for once I didn't have to. After Ikuto looked at my reaction, he make his decision.

"No, you listen me here. Amu isn't going anywhere and you are going back to where ever you were and leave Amu alone.

If you won't, we'll call police to get you. You understand? Good. Now, leave." And it was over. I didn't have to worry at all.

Ikuto took me with him to our room and went to kitchen make some ramen.

"You have to eat, you know that? I guess you haven't eaten anything after I left have you?" I had to look guilty. "Just as I thought. Now. Eat."

I ate but didn't do it with pleasure. Ikuto seemed to notice that and give me a look that didn't let any space for argument.

So I ate my food and didn't whine more about it. Thought I wanted to.

"I'm sorry that you have to meet him again after all that he has done to you, but he's going to get restraining order so you don't have to meet him ever again.

You no longer need to be afraid. He can't come here." Ikuto smiled and take our plates to wash.

"Thank you..." I said it softly but he heard it and turned his head around, confusing in his eyes but soon started to smile widely.

_Well, that seems more like a smirk._ "Don't worry, I won't let big bad wolf eat you." _You are the one who looks like a wolf right now._

Like he has read my thoughts he smirks even wider. _Or I said it aloud._

"Is that so? Amu is blushing. You aren't that hard and cold you know. I've known that from the start and now you are going to accept it too, little by little."

"I- I'm not! S- shut up!"

"I can see clearly that you are blushing harder. You don't have to act otherwise."

"I'm not acting! And shut up already!" He laughs and comes closer to crap my face in his hands. _Is he trying to kiss me or something?!_

I close my eyes and fate for what he's doing to get over it. For a while nothing happened and then I hear some soft laughs.

I open my eyes and face laughing Ikuto who is still holding my face close to his.

"You should have seen your face. Did you held your breath?"

I turn even more red and try to get away from him but he turns me around and hugs me from behind.

His laugh vibrates my back and suddenly he blew some warm air on my ear. I yelp for the sudden feeling and keep silent as my face keeps turning red.

"So your sensual spot is your ear? Interesting."

"S- shut up already!"

"You didn't say to let go."

"Arrgh!"

_**(Normal pov)**_

"Today's unexpected meeting went pretty well, so don't worry. I have looked after them for a while now and I think that it would be good idea.

We shouldn't tell them yet but in the end, it depends on them. Let's see where this leads."

The man hangs up the phone and looked out of the window.

It's going to be rainy night.

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry**_**: And that's it so far. Hope you enjoyed reading. R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Berry**_**: Helping with this chapter - Megan Merilyn. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Amu**_**: Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8-Risky**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

Ever since the meeting with my ex, Ikuto has been by my side. _Well, even more than before, what means __**a lot**__._ "Amu, what's your next subtle?"

I glare at him and give him my schedule. He looked at it happily but then I noticed him to get a little confused. "Wait a minute..."

I see him taking his schedule from his bag and match his and my schedules for a while and then show them to me. _What the..?!_

"Our schedules are identical, exactly same."

"But... How is that possible? I don't think that they should be like that."

"I can ask my dad if he knows what's this is about. But we have to go there after class, the bell rings in 5 minutes."

"What?!"

"Let's go." We arrived exatly when the bell rings and went to our seats. No one didn't say a word so I think that Ikuto did as he promised.

I remembered what happened last night...

_Flashback~~_

It was raining heavily and it was going to turn into thunder. And I, of course, am scared of thunder. Like _really_ bad.

I was hiding under my blanket and I didn't want to show my weakness to Ikuto, but after first thunder I screamed so there was nothing to do anymore.

"Amu, are you alright? Are you maybe... scared of thunder?"

"S- shut up! Leave me alone... I'm not a baby..." I_ know_ he's smirking right now. "Stop smirking! It's not funny!"

"I know, I know. But do you feel better if I tell you something _I am _afraid of? Even a little?" I was quit a while. "A little..."

"Well no one except my father and mother knows this so you are the first person I'm telling this. You are scared of thunder but it's alright.

I ,myself, am afraid of water and I can't swim. Everybody is afraid of something so you don't have to be alone when something you're scared of faces you.

I'm here. And I won't tell any one about that you're afraid of thunder. Would you come here? So you would calm down."

I didn't move for a while but when I heard the second thunder I jumped and went to Ikutos arms.

He didn't make fun of me and just held me and whispered in my ear "It's gonna be alright, I'm here".

When I was between sleep and wake, I felt his lips on my forehead, but I can't be sure if it was just my imagination.

_End flashback~~_

"Amu, class is over. Did you fall asleep?" Ikuto watch as I rub my eyes and straighten my back. _Did I fall asleep?_

Ikuto smirks and whispers softly in my ear: "Did you get enough sleep last night?" If any one hears what he said, they would get it wrong way.

_Really wrong way._ I blush madly and hope no one didn't hear it.

"Let's go already..." We arrived at the princhipals door and Ikuto talked to his assistant so we can go inside without problems.

At the last-minute I panic and pull Ikutos sleeve. "Is this really good idea? What if he gets mad at us?"

Ikuto laughed a bit and said: "Don't worry." So he opened the door and we walk in.

"Ah, Ikuto and Amu, come in. What's the problem you wanted to talk about?"

Mr. Tsukiyomi stands up as we come in to his room and shows as to sit down besides him.

"We liked to ask if you knew why our schedules are identical. I know you are thinking some game again." He sat down and sighed while smiling.

"So you wound out? I thought that I would keep that as a secret for longer but this is good too. I can see you are getting along pretty well, are you?"

He lift up his eyebrow, smirk playing on his lips. _Well, now I know where Ikuto get his smirk._ Thought that his words rise red on my cheeks.

I opend my mouth to say something for a first time: "Um, I'm not pretty sure why did you want me here in first place,

so if you are nice enought to explain I'd appreciate that very much, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto looked confused but mr. Tsukiyomi smiled and said very softly: "Just call me Aruto, I wanted you here for the same reason your schedules are identical.

I have to tell you any ways so I think now is good time for that." After he said that he stopped for a while and looked serious.

"Amu, your parents and us, Ikutos parents, has known each others now for a long time and you two have played together when you were really little.

We thought that you two would marry each others, but if you are against it, the engagement is easily cancelled."

I was stunned. _What the heck just happened? _

Ikuto smiles to his dad and says: "It's okay for me, but we have to go now, Amu is pretty tired.

I will say what Amu thinks to you when she has line up her thoughts. Bye." He holds my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Why didn't you let me say what I have to say about this? And I have really something to say about this." I pouted at him as he keep smirking.

"I know what you would say already and that's why I get you out of there before you say it aloud.

You really have to think about it before you do anything... risky." So now I am sitting on my bed and thinking what he has told us. _What am I gonna do now?_

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry:**_** That's it so far. Thank you for your time and please R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Berry**_**: I'm so sorry that I haven't post sooner but you will (hopefully) soon understand why. Hope you enjoy!**

**Miki: Berry doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 -Where's the food**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I'm still sitting on my bed when Ikuto comes in. I'm pretty red right now so I think that I could go to cool down outside.

I take my diary with me and say to Ikuto: "I go out for a while. I'm not taking long so... Good night."

I have to think and I can't think when Ikuto is around. _Thought that I'm not sure why._

I look at my latest post from my diary.

_Thursday 17.9.14 _

_I'm not sure what actually happened today, there happened so much and I think that I can trust in Ikuto, a little bit at least. _

_I told him almost everything about my past; that I almost got raped and the whole Tadase-episode. _

_But as if that wasn't enough, Tadase himself came to school's gates. So annoying. _

_But now I don't have to be scared that he comes here anymore. I haven't shown those text messages to Ikuto. _

_Messages like: "Killing me if I speak about that" and "He will always find me if I try to hide" and so on. _

_I hope those rumors disappear like Ikuto said._

_Ikuto is a pervert._

_Friday morning 18.9.14_

_Maybe Ikuto isn't that bad after all. Now he knows that I'm scared of thunders but he didn't make fun of me. _

_I think that he's still pervert._

I take a pencil from my pocket and start to write this days shocking news.

_Friday 18.9.14_

_News - Ikuto's and my parents decided us to get married!_

_And of course Ikuto thinks that it's a great idea and didn't let me chance that before I was "ready" and wouldn't do any_

_ "risky" decisions. And that's why I'm now pretty confused what to do so I have to do a list of my options._

_My options for this difficult incident:_

_\- avoid Ikuto_

_\- I won't talk to Ikuto_

_\- shout to Ikuto_

_\- cry_

_\- don't do anything_

_\- try to be normal_

_\- actually talk about it with Ikuto_

_\- say Ikuto that I don't know what to do_

_\- chance my name and move to Mexico_

Now when I actually have some options what to try, I guess that I just try them out one by one.

_But first I go back inside, it's already pretty dark outside here. _I watch my phone and notice that it's already past ten.

_I think that he's sleeping by now. Well, hopefully._ I open front door as quietly as I can and peek inside.

There isn't any lights on so I have to walk in dark. I leave my diary on my closet and try to find my bed.

Ikuto is already sleeping so I try to not wake him as I come to bed.

After I'm under my blanket I feel arms hug me behind.

"W- what are you doing?"I whispered but can't hear any response from Ikuto so I suppose that he's asleep.

_I think it's okay for this one time... I'm just too tired to care right now._

"Good morning sunshine~!" I open slowly my eyes and see Ikuto's face in front of me.

_\- avoid Ikuto -_

Now that I see more clearly I can see Ikuto laying on me. He's too _close._

"Get off me Ikuto! What do you think you're doing?!"

\- _I won't talk to Ikuto -_

_\- __I shout to Ikuto -_

"Aww... Don't be like that. I'll show you that this is not a bad thing. I'll make sure that you'll fall in love with me.

The problem solved."

"W- who would fall in love with you?! And you're still on me!"

"Amu, that really hurts my feelings you know."

"Use honorifics!"

"That's new but alright, _Amu-koi._"

"I am **not **your girlfriend!"

"But you actually are. Remember? We're getting married after all.

And you were the one who wanted to use honorifics. Take it or leave it."

"Fine!"

"You are pretty formal for someone who's rumored to be a dirty slut and a violent person.

They would be pretty shocked if they knew what you really are like."

"You, you heard..." _The shouting doesn't work... _

"Yeah, but I know that they are just rumors. I know that you haven't even kissed anyone."

"O- of course I have! I'm not that inexperienced!"

"Is that so? Should we test that, hm?" Ikuto smirks when he says that sentence.

"Huh?" _What is he..?_ Then I feel something soft pressed on my lips.

"Hmmbh?!" _Is he kissing me!? Well, that's pretty obvious but still! _I'm still under him and I can't escape. _The heck!? _

He continues kissing me until I give in the kiss.

I feel his smirk on my lips as he continues brushing my lips, now pleading me to let him inside my mouth.

I yelp in surprise when he bit my lower lip, letting his tongue in my mouth.

He exposed my mouth and licks my lips when he's satisfied, still kissing me and lazily tasting my mouth.

_I can't breathe... _Ikuto notices my state and rises his head and let me have some air.

I cough a couple of times and breathe harshly, Ikuto still laying on me.

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

_I wasn't supposed to take it that far. Just meant to give a little peck and nothing more. Well, done what done. _

_And she did respond to the kiss. Well, next time then. _

I watch as her cheeks turn strawberry red when she's thinking about the kiss, obviously.

I don't want to scare her more than I already have but I just can't hold the smirk on my lips.

"Shocked you that much, huh?"

"N- not at all! Just... Um.." I stroke her hair and get up.

"I'm going to shower, _hun_." At the bedrooms door I hear Amu yelling after me.

"I'm not your hun!" I get inside the bathroom and undress before going in the shower.

After I has finished, I took towel and go to bedroom towel on my hips.

Amu hasn't got out of the bed yet and was now sitting on the edge of bed.

She blushes when she notices that I have just a towel around me.

"I go to shower..." With that she leaves me alone. I went to my wardrobe and opened the doors.

_What's that? _I took the item on my hand and see that it's a notebook. I open the page at middle and see a list.

_My options for this difficult incident:_

_\- avoid Ikuto_

_\- I won't talk to Ikuto_

_\- shout to Ikuto_

_\- cry_

_\- don't do anything_

_\- try to be normal_

_\- actually talk about it with Ikuto_

_\- say Ikuto that I don't know what to do_

_\- chance my name and move to Mexico_

_Is this Amu's notebook? I have to get this back to her. _ One piece caught my eye.

_Maybe Ikuto isn't that bad after all. Now he knows that I'm scared of thunders but he didn't make fun of me. _

_I think that he's still a pervert._

When she finally comes to the room soaking wet, I have already put on some clothes and I handle her notebook.

"This is yours?" She looked shocked and took it back.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was on my wardrobe." She hesitates to ask something but then asks anyways.

"Did you look in?"

"A little, but not that much. Just making sure that it's not mine." She looks relieve and put the book against her chest.

"But now I have to put on some clothes so go make some food or something. I'm hungry."

I went to the kitchen and look at the shelf. _Nothing here. _I look at the fridge but can't find anything to eat.

_We have to go shopping. _

_**(Amu's pov)**_

_I can't believe Ikuto found my diary. So I put it in wrong closet after all. _I put my red tank top and checkered skirt on.

As I walk out of the room I notice that I can't smell any food.

I bump into Ikuto in the kitchen and see the empty shelves.

"Where's the food?"

"We have to go shopping for some. Let's eat in the city."

"How can we go there?"

"By car of course. How else?"

"But..."

"I have a car and I can drive."

"Oh... Ok." I follow Ikuto to his car and went to the front seat. Ikuto closes the door and drives out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Nagoya is the nearest city so we go there."

"How long it takes?"

"About one and half hour. You can put the radio on if you want to."

"Thanks." I put the radio on and right now it's playing Skillet's Hero.

After some silence Ikuto speaks.

"So you think I'm a pervert, huh?" I froze on my place. _So he did read about that._

"Well, you're always teasing me and doing perverted stuff, and that makes you a pervert."

I try not to blush but that's impossible in this situation.

"But doesn't that make you even perverter than me?"

"Huh?!"

"You liked that kiss, you admit it or not." Ikuto smirks victory in his voice.

"I- I didn't like it!"

"If you deny it you did like it."

"But- but... Argh! Shut up! And how did you know that?!"

"Interested now aren't ya?"

"Just tell me already!"

"You kissed back, obvious."

"Not that! That I called you pervert!"

"I said already that I looked at your notebook didn't I? And do you even know what a real pervert is?"

"O- of course I know! I'm not that naïve."

"I doubt."

"I heard that!"

"But if you are confused about something and I can help you, just ask, okay?"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw your list." _Crap. _"If you want to talk about it you should talk. I will listen. And I won't allow you to move into Mexico."

"I don't really know what to do about it..."

"You don't have to do anything. Leave it to me."

"No way. You just force me to marry you."

"Like I said earlier, I'll make you fall in love with me. If you won't, we can just break the engagement.

But don't worry, I'll make sure that you fall in love with me."

"But you doesn't love me either, so what's the point?"

Ikuto keeps silent and doesn't answer. _What's with him?_

"What do you want to eat?" Ikuto finally talks. The ride has already lasts an hour.

"I don't know. Maybe some wok to home. But I'm hungry now."

"We can go to have some sandwiches. I know a good place."

"I have though this for a while and I'm not sure about this but do you have driver's license?"

"Of course I have. Why I wouldn't have one when I'm driving?"

"But... Aren't you seventeen?"

"Well, you could say that I have an extra special permission. And it is legal."

"Just checking..." I murmur and look Ikuto's smiling face. I look at the window and watch houses pasting us.

It's not that long anymore.

"What do you wanna do besides going to shop for food? Now that we're at it lets have a date."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go movies or somewhere?"

"I don't know... That would be nice." Ikuto smirks and turn car to the left. "But it's not a date."

"Mmh." Is he listening? "Are you still hungry?"

"...Yeah."

"So let's go to eat first. The place I was talking about is near here."

"What's so special in that place anyways?"

"We have our first date there."

"It's not a date!"

"I think we should go to movies after that."

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, not at all. I can't even if I wanted to. And I don't."

"..."

"And here we are." Ikuto come to my side of the car and opened the door. "After you, Mademoiselle."

"Thanks... I guess?"

"Your welcome." We went inside the Café and sat in on table near the window.

"What do you wanna eat? There is almost everything from sweet to salty."

"Um, I'm not sure but if there is hot chocolate and something to eat I'm okay."

"Coming up." Ikuto went to the cashier and come soon with tray full of delicacy.

"What's with that many food?"

"You wanted to eat."

"But that's a little..." Ikuto give me a cup of hot chocolate and point at the tray.

"Pick which you want."

"Thanks.." I take the crepes and Ikuto took the chocolate cake and as well cup of chocolate.

"You like chocolate that much?"

"Why wouldn't I? Is that a problem?"

"No, I like chocolate too." Ikuto smirk his cat-like smile.

"So we _do_ have something in common."

"Well, It's not just that. Of course I have as well notices your façade.

You can't scold me about that when you have your own as well."

"Aww, Amu has noticed that? And you say that you don't care. What a lie. I was right all along it seems."

"Huh, I didn't... Um..."

"Don't try to lie, you just said so your self." _That's true._

"That doesn't prove that I like you or anything."

"Again with the façade."

"How can you tell?!"

" 'Cause I love you?" He smiles sweetly. _Argh, he's impossible._

"That's not possible."

"You doubt? How would you know?"

"Um..." Ikuto stares at me now serious. "Don't stare at me!"

"Am not." Ikuto says biting his cake as well.

"You are. You're doing it right now!"

"You should eat that you know. Or can I?"

"Huh?" Ikuto leans over my side of the table. "W- what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Ikuto drinks from my cup. "Indirect kiss."

"W- what?!"

"You were excepting something else...?"

"O- of course not."

"Hmm..."

"What it is- Mmbh!?" Ikuto covers my mouth before I can say my sentence to the end.

"Mmm... Chocolate and strawberries. Is Amu now satisfied?"

"Wha-!?"

"So no? Well, I'm okay with that."

Ikuto's mouth is once again on my lips, his tongue inside my mouth making weird noises.

This time Ikuto wasn't on hurry and made me feel even more dizzy. "I think you yourself taste like strawberries."

"..." I was quiet for a while. "Shut up." But I said it so quietly that Ikuto just smiled for it.

After we finished our deserts, waiter took our empty plates and we went to outside walk around the city.

"Lets go to mall! Come!"

"What are you talking about...? Hey!" Ikuto took my hand and pull me inside. _Well, I do need a towel any ways..._

"Hey, do you know that machine over there? Lets go in to that one."

"Huh? You mean purikura?"

"Yeah. Lets take eight, four to each one."

"Okay." We went to photo booth and get ready for the photo shoot.

We smiled and made faces to the camera as it took the pictures.

But in the last picture Ikuto kissed my cheek while I was still smiling.

"You did that on purpose!"

"We have to choose the stickers." Ikuto said while looking at the pictures.

"Let me make that too." I went beside Ikuto and leaned toward the screen.

When we were finished we took the pictures and looked at them.

"You look so cute in this one~! I'm gonna take good care of these."

"You should, they aren't free."

"But worth it~!" We went all kind of places like pet shop, music store and etc.

"Try these!" Ikuto hands me light pink underwear set with ribbons on them and push me to the fitting room.

"Wh- what, I'm not gonna-!?" But I'm already at the fitting room and Ikuto is on the other side.

_He thinks I'm gonna wear THESE!? _In the end I still put them on and look myself from the mirror. _Not bad actually. _

_I look pretty good on these._

"How do it fit?"

"Aarggh! What are you doing here!?"

"I said already: _how do it fit_. Looks good as I thought. Let's take them. You look pretty hot." He says smirking.

"Get out already!" _I can't believe Ikuto saw me almost naked. And when I didn't have anything where to hide._

Ikuto bought them and took the plastic bag.

"You didn't have to buy them. I have own money so..."

"So you _did_ like them."

"No!"

"You are all flustered again."

"I'm not!"

"But your face is so red."

"...!"

"You need a towel right? Let's go to some store and buy it and food so we can survive."

"...Okay." Ikuto lead me to the next shop where after looking some time I saw a really cute towel.

"Do you want that one?" Ikuto said smiling and looked at the towel.

"N- no! It's too girly! It won't fit-"

"This one please! Thank you!" And again Ikuto has bought me something.

"Ikuto! You can't just buy me stuff all the time."

"Why? It doesn't kill you if I spoil you a little. You were same when we were kids too."

"What?! Kids... Wait, your dad said that we are...!"

"Childhood friends. Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't I remember that till now?! And we are living in same room too!"

"Calm down." Ikuto holds me still as I try to fight against a panic attack. "It's okay. I'm here."

Something moves inside me. A memory, maybe. _'It's okay Amu, I'm here.'_ This is getting weirder and weirder.

"So you do remember that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you remembered. But that's pretty normal, we were little kids after all."

"But..."

"You were past there scared of thunder as well." he says smirking and move closer to me to hug me and pat my head.

"I- I'm not _that_ scared."

"Well, I were the only one who calmed you down after all."

"..." I'm red again. He smiles and we went to the food store.

"What do you want to eat? We should take as much food as we can carry."

"Something quick, I can't cook."

"I can teach you gladly~!"

"Um..." I look what the store have and spot smoked salmon. "Is that good? It smells nice..."

"Yes. But I know something else what smells also nice..." he says smirking and pokes my side.

"The others will hear!" I whisper into his ear. He just snickers and continue poking me.

After we have done our shopping we go back to the car and start to ride home. _Funny that I have already call it home._

"I had fun today, thanks." I say to Ikuto as I listen radio play Taylor Swift's Love Story.

"I knew you would. So are you now satisfied and marry me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, I'll continue impress you then."

"Gosh... Please don't." After the song ends radio starts play Britney Spears's Womanizer.

"Ha ha ha! You can't get away from this. I'm gonna make you my bride."

Ikuto laughs for a while and I whisper an angry 'not gonna happen'.

I did forgot the whole 'we're childhood friends' part as I worried about the marrying thing.

_God, where I have put my self into._

_Continue in next chapter..._

* * *

**Berry: So that's it so far. Now you can see that it's pretty long so I hope you aren't so mad at me. Please R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Berry**_**: Hello my lovely readers!****Because you have sent reviews now over twenty, I'm gonna praise you with an extra story about Ikuto's and Amu's childhood! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Tadase**_**: StrawBerry-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please be kind with her!**

_**Berry**_**: Who let you out of the cell?! And don't call me that! Back to your prison!**

_**Tadase**_**: I'm sorry! *crying***

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - Red ball**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

When we were at home, it was just past seven and we still had time before going to sleep.

"What do you want to do?" Ikuto asks looking at me from the couch bored look in his eyes.

"We can watch a movie if you want? Do you have any DVDs?" I look at his shelves looking for movies.

"Yeah, I have them here" ,he point at the back of shelves and see big collection of movies, "This is pretty good if you don't mind."

"What's it like?" I look at the cover where is a girl holden by hands. The Evil Dead.

"It's a really good horror movie." _Horror movie?_

"Um... Should we watch something else...?"

"Why? You scared?" Ikuto smirks showing his teeth.

"No! Why should I?! I- I'm not a baby!"

"If that's so, lets watch this." _Crap._ Ikuto puts the disc in the DVD-player and starts the movie. "You scared?"

"As if! This is nothing." _But how wrong I was._ "Eeek!" I jump into Ikuto's arms in middle of the movie, Ikuto just smirking from my actions.

"D- don't say a word!"

Ikuto smiles and hugs me tighter to his chest.

"W- what do you think you're-! Eek!" I bury my face into his chest holding him tighter.

"If you admit that you're scared, ... ."

"N- no way!"

"Well, you decide..." Ikuto raise his shoulders and smirks.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean later." he says happily continuing to watch the movie still holding me, but now I'm sitting on his lap.

As I wait for a scary scene I feel Ikuto brush my hair with his fingers. Little by little I start to relax in his touch.

"Why do you know how to make me relax?" I ask embarrassed and a little nervous.

"Of course I know, I'm your childhood friend. Or don't you remember?" _Oh, I forgot._

"Um, not really..."

"And you used to follow me everywhere calling me Ituto or just Itu." _What?! _

"You mean... that you're..."

"So you didn't recognize me after all. I'm hurt." he pouts and pokes my sides.

"But... You can't... You knew that it was me?!"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that obvious?"

"No, it's not! I don't even fully remember those things back then."

"Well, you were about five when we last played together. What kind of things do you remember?"

"Well, nothing that much. Something about a red ball and that I was really scared one time and some boy who was precious to me calmed me down or something."

Ikuto smirked when he heard what I said and I understand what was so _good_ about it. "No! It was just then! It doesn't mean that-"

"Don't worry. I _fully_ understand what you mean." _This can't be happening..._

"But..."

"Shh. The movie is still on." As I look at the screen, I saw very disturbing part why I yelp and bury my face into Ikuto's chest yet again.

When the movie ends, we go to bedroom, I still tense from the movie.

"Back then you were also easy to get scared." Ikuto snickers as I glare at him.

"If you can't sleep, I can always comfort you~" he says now smiling ear to ear.

"No thank you. I've had enough harassment for this day."

"Tell me if you change your mind~"

"Not happening." When i finally get to have some sleep I hear a 'creek' sound and jump into air. "W- what the heck are you doing?!"

"I almost fell from my bed again so it's better that they are together like now." he says and come closer.

"What?! You can't just...! Can you at least go further?"

"No can do. Night."

"Really?! You just...!" But I can't hear any respond from Ikuto anymore. _Maybe he fall asleep? _I listen any sound Ikuto makes but I can just hear his steady breathing.

_I guess so then. Thought that I can't be sure. _But with Ikuto's breathing I fall asleep in dreamless sleep.

When I wake in the morning, I feel something pressed on my chest and after sometime I notice that it's a hand.

"Ikuto! What the hell are you doing?! Get your hand of my chest!" Ikuto looks confused and just turns to other side. _Is this going to be like this every morning?_

"Ikuto wake up! It's morning already."

"Don't want to."

"You really should get up-" Ikuto grab my hand and push me next to him, arms holding me still.

"Ikuto! I said to-" And again I was silenced by Ikuto, this time putting my head on his chest so I can just make some muffled noise. _And now what?_

I tried to escape Ikuto's grip but he's too strong and I stayed still despite of my hesitation.

After staying there for a while I feel my eye lids slowly closing and I drive in peaceful sleep.

I woke up from my dreams when I hear some noises.

"I see, you two have still strong bond after these years. I'm happy that I was right after all and I can trust you. But now I have to go before Kazuomi is on my tail and force me to do some actual work. Don't forgot to come tonight."

I see Aruto leave and I try to get up when Ikuto grabs my hand _again _and hugs me tight.

"Good morning Amu~!"

"What are you doing? And again!"

"Sleeping with my fiancé."

"You...! But what was Aruto doing here?"

"Lacking of work. That's pretty normal so don't worry."

"Who's Kazuomi?"

"He's my dad's assistant. I think he has a grandchild in primary school. Dad is always avoiding his work so Kazuomi have to force him do it."

"I-" In middle of my sentence I hear my stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Ikuto says smirking. "I know! You said that you can't cook, yes?"

"Um, yeah..."

"I teach you how to cook. You have to know how to survive when I'm not around after all. Thought that I like the idea that you can't survive without me..."

"Okay, teach me!"

"So eager to learn... Let's start with an easy one." Ikuto leads us to kitchen and get eggs from the fridge and took whisk and bowl.

"First, you crack some eggs into bowl." Ikuto took four egg and give two of them to me. He shows me how to do it and I do the same, on my best abilities.

"Now that the all eggs are in the bowl, we took whisk into other hand and hold bowl in other. Take this." I took the bowl like Ikuto did before and whisk in other.

I feel Ikuto's arms took my hands from behind me.

"W- what are you doing?"

"I show you how to move your hand so the eggs become airy." Ikuto says right to my left ear. Shivers run down my body as he press against my back.

_What's wrong with me?!_

"Can you see what I'm doing? When we do this, it comes fluffy and the eggs will rise a bit." We continue to make eggs fluffy, Ikuto still pressed on my back.

"Do you want to eat bacon with eggs? Or sausage?"

"Bacon is fine..."

"You are blushing pretty badly. You getting exited...?" he whispers on my ear and I can feel goosebumps again.

"N- not at all! It's just...!"

"It's just what...?" I can _feel_ Ikuto's smirk.

"Well... Shut up!"

"Amu, we don't have time for that now. We have to make some breakfast."

"I- I didn't...!"

"Now. Look at the bowl. We can do that later in our bedroom. Let's take some bacon next."

"But... Argh! Fine!" I took the bacon and put it on the worktop. "So now what?"

"We took a knife",Ikuto took one from the dish rack,"and chop the bacon." Ikuto, still on my back, took my right hand on the knife and other hold my left hand.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, you can chop your self and I'm not taking that risk." _Of course you won't..._ We slide the beacons and put the stove on.

When the stove was hot, we took a pan and baked the eggs and bacon. After it was ready, we slip them in two and start to eat them. _This is actually really good._

"You like it?"

"Yes. Thanks from help." I said cheeks red yet again.

"See, you can cook. At least with me." he says smiling ear to ear.

"I think so... What are you doing today?"

"I have a meeting in students council room and some paperwork but that won't last long. I came back before night."

"Do you really have to do so much work when you're studying as well? It must be hard."

"Well, yeah but I'm okay so don't worry. Someone has to do the work after all."

When Ikuto left I was alone in our apartment. _Now that he's gone, what could I do?_ I went to my laptop and opened Facebook.

_'10 news feed, 1 friend request and 4 messages.'_ I look at the friend request and see Ikuto's name. _Accept._

At the front page were nothing special and I went to messages.

_**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **__How is your new school? Haven't talked a while. I hope you have fun there and make some friends. :) Miss you :'( _

_My parents accept me after I told honestly them how I feel. Thanks for advice __ Mother told me that I have always been pretty girly so she knew this was coming. :P _

_**Rima Mashiro: **__How's the new school? Can't wait to see you again _ _

_**Yaya Yuiki: **__I ate a lot candy today. :D I feel a little sick... . Have you made any friends? In your new school. ^_^ _

_So sad that we aren't going to the same high school :'( Thought that I am younger than you... ó_ò Is there candy shops? __ :O_

_**Utau Tsukiyomi: **__How are you doing? The tour has already started and I'm pretty exited. Hope you make some friends. I know how hard it's for you._

I shortly reply back that I have made some friends already and it's a great school.

_I didn't tell them about sharing room with a boy or anything about Ikuto in first place. They would understand it wrong._ After that I really don't have anything to do.

_What now? _I went to couch and start to watch some random tv-show. _So boring._ In some middle of the Disney movie I fall asleep.

_I'm on the bedroom sitting on my bed. I notice a really delicious looking chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries. _

_When I'm trying to take the cake it's taken from me by Ikuto. _

_"I want cake too! Gimme some." Ikuto smirks his usual way and shoved a finger for me. _

_"Not so fast. If you want it, you have to beg for it." I'm frustrated and pout. I really want that cake. _

_"Ikuto, give me some, please? I really want that. Would you be nice?" _

_Ikuto tought for a minute and said: "Nope." "Ikuto, I really really want that cake. Please?" He smirks and lay me down looking in my eyes the whole time. _

_"But if you really want this cake so much, I think we can make a compromise~!" _

_Ikuto took one strawberry inside his mouth and deeply kisses me and I can taste the strawberry and chocolate. _

_"More..." I say breathy and Ikuto agrees happily now feeding me some cake. "Mmm... Cake..."_

"I can make you some cake if you want some."

"Aaargh!" I yell when I hear Ikuto's voice on my ear and notice that I'm not on the bed anymore but in couch Ikuto next to me.

"What kind of dream did you have?"

"W- what are you talking about? It was just... about cake. Yeah!"

"But you make some weird noises and called my name." Ikuto says smirking looking down at my flushed face.

"It's nothing. Really." Ikuto laughs softly and left to kitchen. I slept for a while and it's now past four. _Stupid dream._

"Have a nice dream about me?"

"Huh? N- no! It was horrible. You taking my cake..."

"But you grinned in your sleep and said my name for a couple of times as well that cake." I blushed madly.

"I didn't grin in my sleep!"

"But you did. And you can't really say anything to that 'cause you can't see your face when you are sleeping."

"But...! I- I...! I didn't! No way!"

"It's okay Amu. I know already and you shouldn't over work your mind with a little matter like that."

"Y- you know what!?"

"But I can't tell you. It's a secret for now." He winks at me and start to take eggs, milk, flour and other items from the fridge and other places.

My curious get over me.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted a cake, right?"

"Huh? Cake? Right now?"

"Yes, Amu can you give me the sugar?" I took the sugar and hand it to Ikuto.

"But... You don't really have to..."

"This is a great opportunity to teach you, isn't it? You should know how to bake a cake at least."

"Umm... Maybe...?"

"Maybe? You _have _to."

"Fine! Let's make a cake!" I said frustrated as Ikuto just smirked happily and started to mix ingredients in the bowl. _Why he have to look so happy for this. _

_For such a small matter like this._

"Amu hold this bowl in your hands." Ikuto give me the bowl and the whisk. I started to mix the ingredients. Ikuto looked at me for a while and then pressed to my back.

"Wh- what do you think you are doing?!"

"You have to make it more ethereal." I didn't really understand so I led Ikuto do what he was doing. I started to blush. Really badly.

"C-can't you just do it then?"

"I was teaching you. Remember?" _But this is embarrassing! _

"I guess so..." _I'm sure Ikuto is smirking right now... _When the mix was ready we put it on casserole. Then we just have to wait it to rise.

"I have to do some paperwork so you can do what you want but remember to watch the cake."

"Well... Can I help you with them? You can get your work done faster." He looked surprised but then smiled.

I think he mumbled something like _'you are still the same', _but I can be mistaken.

"Okay. But if I have to do them for too late, go to sleep before me." I sit across from him and started to sort out the papers.

When the cake was finally ready we took it out of the oven and decorated it. It looked nice for my first made cake. We ate cake as we did the paperwork.

It was actually nice... Ikuto still have to do view papers but 'cause it was so late, he instead me to go sleep already.

Before I fell asleep I saw Ikuto sitting on the table, smiling for me.

* * *

_**EXTRA STORY**_

_**Back when Ikuto was 5-year-old~**_

_**(Ikuto's pov)**_

It's summer and I'm climbing on the tree, ready to reach for the next branch when dads voice calls for me.

"Ikuto, there is a guest for you!" I jump from the tree back to the ground and head my way to the house.

_Who would even want to come here when I'm the 'black cat who brings in sorrow'..._ Angrily I kick a rock and go inside, a little scared from who is waiting for me.

_But I can't never say that out loud._ I'm surprised to come face to face with a little girl with pink hair and a huge smile on her face. She was holding a red ball.

"What's your name? I'm Amu."

"... I'm Ikuto..."

"Wet's go to play, Ituto! You wanna play?"

"Umm..."

"You can go and play with Amu, Ikuto. Have a good time."

"Let's go Ituto!" She drags me with her to out and after we're outside, I took my hand from hers.

"Don't touch me so easily! I don't want to play with you." My cheeks feel really warm and I look away from her.

"Who would want to play with you?" I turn around and run to the forest. I'm sobbing on the tree as I hear very familiar voice call me out.

"Ituto! Where are you?" The girl was obviously lost but she keep searching me. _Why would she come find me when I said so cruel thinks to her? _

But the girl still searched me with happy smile_. She get even more lost and can't find the way home if I leave her here. Maybe I can play with her. A little. _

I climbed down and run to Amu.

"What are you doing here? You'll get lost." Her eyes sparkled when she saw me.

"Ituto! I wound you!" she sheered and hugged me. I hugged her back awkwardly but she didn't mind.

"Now thad I wound you, wet's go play!" _She still wanted to play with me... _I smiled and we played different kind of games all day.

When she needed to go home she smiled that bright smile.

"See you soon Ituto!" After that day we played almost everyday together. She's my best friend and I love her really much.

One day when Amu was at us and we were playing in our usual spot, Amu smiled that smile of her and with her sparkling eyes said: "Wet's mawwy!"

I blushed very hard.

"Amu, do you even know what that means?" She smiled and took my hands in hers.

"Of couwse! You mawwy your precious pewson. My previous pewson is you." I smiled at her. She's so cute.

"You are my previous person too." I said and kissed her on the cheek. It feels warm on my chest.

When we got back at the house Amu's parents were already waiting for her.

I heard faint talk when they were leaving.

I heard Amu's happy voice say: "I'm gonna be Itutos bride!" Her parents seemed shocked but smiled at Amu. Tough I think I saw his dad crying.

_I wanna marry you too Amu. And I wanna kiss you again._

_**Back to the present day~**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

I wake up in the middle of night_. That was really strange dream... A memory perhaps? _I blushed at this tought_. _

_If that's so, then I'm the one who wanted us to marry. _As I was thinking this, I drifted to sleep yet again. _A strange dream indeed..._

Continue in next chapter...

* * *

_**Berry:**_ **I'm so sorry that it take so long to update! _ School has been really tought and now that my first tests are over, I can write this story.****FINALLY. The cake part come because I want some. :P Hope you understand why I am busy with school but I try to update monthly.**

_**Amu**_**: Please R&amp;R! Hope you liked the chapter. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Berry: **_**Hello my lovely readers~! **

_**Ikuto: **_**Berry doesn't own **_**Shugo Chara! **_**or the characters. We hope you enjoy the chapter and rewiew. Thank you. **

**Thought you should be sorry for the readers to make them wait this long...**

_**Berry: **_**I'm sorry! *cries***

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Messinger**_

_**(Amu's pov) **_

I wake up Ikuto next to me like usual.

"Why am I not even mad at him any more?" At least he sleeps really tight, so he won't harass me...

I put clothes on quickly and make my way to the kitchen and take cereals out of the shelf. After eating I look at Ikuto. Still sleeping.

"Ikuto get up already. We're gonna be late from the school." When I didn't hear any comment I went to shake Ikuto's shoulder.

"Ikuto wake up." I didn't see Ikuto's arm sneaking it way to my waist so I fell on the bed next to Ikuto.

"Good morning to you too~" Ikuto purred to my ear.

"Morning..." I answer back and try to get away from Ikuto's firm grip. Not having any success may I add.

"We're really gonna be late if you won't get up you know." I said looking at smirking Ikuto.

"No problem. They won't ask any questions."

"And how is that possible?" I ask confused. Ikuto gives me his wolf-like grin.

"You don't have to think about that." Ikuto says playfully and gets up pulling me with him.

Ikuto gets dressed and takes taiyaki from the fridge pulling me with him out of the door and to the school.

School was boring as always. Ikuto was on the student body meeting leaving me alone on the classroom.

My phone buzzed so I opened my phone and realize that I got a text message from Ikuto.

_**Ikuto: **_How's class? Wanna skip?

_**Amu: **_Teacher is not here. I'm not gonna skip with you. You have work!

_**Ikuto: **_Huh? Why don't you want to skip with me? I have thought us something to do... ;)

_**Amu: **_No thank you. =_=

_**Amu: **_I'm in class right now. I'm not coming to you when you feel like it. I'm not a dog.

_**Ikuto: **_Well, we have to wait that for later then...

_**Ikuto: **_You still won't admit it but with time I get you. ;)

_**Amu: **_WHAT? =_="

_**Ikuto: **_Like I said, I'm still going to make you fall in love with me.

_**Ikuto: **_That's how it is, sweet heart.

_**Amu: **_I'm not your "sweet heart"!

_**Ikuto: **_Ha ha ha ha :DDd

I sit up as the bell rings and went out of the classroom to sit in the hall. Stupid Ikuto. Always messing with me. My phone buzzes again and I take a look at the new message.

_**Ikuto: **_Now that you gave me your number and accepted my friend request on Facebook, you're never gonna get away from me :D

I sigh and smile a little. Maybe it isn't so bad to have Ikuto as a friend. Even thought he is a stalker.

After the boring day is over I walk to the apartment quietly. Now that Ikuto isn't here I can take a peachful bath. Final look at the phone and I prepare the bath. Only a message from Ikuto.

_**Ikuto: **_You have interesting photos on fb and instagram ;)

_Oh god he find my Instagram... _I get into the bath, relaxing on the hot water. Finally... I drowse on the bath tub and let myself loosen up. Until Ikuto walks in.

"What are you doing here?" I cry out.

"Let me wash your back." Ikuto says smirking, coming closer to the tub.

"W- what are you thinking? You can't just..." But Ikuto was already behind me messaging my back.

"How does it feel?"

"G- good." I swallow hardly and try not to let my voice shake. _There is something really wrong in this situation._ Ikuto messages my shoulders and back as I slowly relax to his touch. Till I feel something firm on my chest. Something like two hands.

"Ikuto you idiot!"

"Shh... It's alright. Relax."

"How can I relax when you're touching my chest!?"

"Well... You can try?"

"Ikuto, hands off!" But he didn't.

"It's hard to wash your back this way... I'm coming with you."

"What?" Ikuto let his clothes fall into ground and climbed on the bath tub.

"Much better. Thought it is a little small after all..."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?!"

"Well, where were we?" Ikuto starts his message again — his hands on my back this time.

"Ikuto get out! I'm bathing now."

"We're getting married after we graduate so you should get used to these things."

"I didn't say yes to this yet!"

"So you are considering it seriously?"

"What? No! I mean...! Ah!" I yelp as Ikuto's hands touch a sensitive part of my back. Ikuto smirks and continues now leaning into me.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

*Snore* Ikuto fell asleep. Ikuto fell asleep into bath. With me.

"Ikuto wake up!" I didn't get any response so I tried to shake his shoulder. No reaction.

"Ikuto you're starting to scare me!" I check his temperature with my hand and notice that he's burning. I get out of the bath leaving Ikuto lean into the side and get dressed. _What should I do? Ikuto must be sick so he needs a doctor. I should call to his dad. _I get my phone and dial Ikuto's dad number. _Please pick up! _I wait and tell what happened (leaving the part that we shared a bath). After ten minutes Ikuto's dad come and he took Ikuto from the bath — when I closed my eyes and keep hands in front of them. Doctor was called and after he checked Ikuto told us what to do: "Ikuto needs rest. After he wakes up make him swallow this medicine. He will be fine, don't worry." He smiles and leaves.

"Amu, could you take care of Ikuto? I have meetings to visit so I can't take care of him right now. I tell your teachers why you aren't at class."

"Yes, of course. I take care of him." Mr. Tsukiyomi exits leaving me with sick Ikuto.

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry**_**: Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the story, see you next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Berry: **_**And here we are again! Hope you like the chapter. There's a authors note below. **

_**Miki: **_**Berry doesn't own **_**Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Taking care of sick**

**(Amu's pov)**

After Ikuto wakes up I make him eat some soup and take the medicine. But that process turns into a difficult task.

"Ikuto you have to eat, or you won't get better!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Now you eat this or you cry and eat!" Ikuto grumbles something and takes the soup. After eating I give him the medicine.

"It's bitter..."

"It's medicine. Of course it's bitter. I gave you something sweet if you just eat it already."

"Can I have you?" He smirks like usual.

"No!"

"Then I would like some taiyaki. With chocolate filling."

"Yes, yes. I know already." He just smiles at me eyes closed. After he ate the medicine I get the taiyaki. He ate it happily. Cute. Did I just think he's cute!? No, it can't be. As I'm washing the dishes a pair of arms grabs me from behind.

"Ikuto! What do you think your doing? You should be in bed!"

"I can't sleep if you're not next to me." Ikuto presses himself on my back at the same time as he grabs my chest.

"Where do you think you're touching?! Hands off!" Ikuto won't budge but he moves his hands off my chest.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Do something yourself. I'm busy."

"Fine..." Ikuto leaves and I can finally do the dishes. After washing the dishes I go to our room and find Ikuto looking at my underwear.

"Ikuto!" He drops the underwear's to the ground and looks at me smiling.

"You are finally done."

"What do you think you doing?"

"I tried to find more magazines. You didn't entertain me."

"God damn pervert..." I sigh and point at the bed.

"Now you're going to sleep."

"That's no fun." Ikuto pouts at me.

"I'm going out. Don't you dare do that again."

"Bring some chocolate!" Ikuto get's to bed and waves at me. I really hope he won't do anything... As I walk to the schools cafeteria I think about Ikuto.

He's really sick. I hope the cold wont get worse. But... Do I have feelings for Ikuto? After Tadase I thought I never can love again but now I'm not that sure anymore.

Do I... Like Ikuto? The schools bell brings me out of my thoughts. I buy chocolate and milk and head back to the apartment. At the apartment Ikuto is sleeping.

He turns on the sleep and smiles cutely. I start to smile too but then notice. Did I just think that Ikuto is cute!? No I can't be in love with that pervert!

My lives over when he knows that I have feelings for him! Ikuto shifts in sleep but won't wake up. That was close. I have to stop my heart from beating so loud.

Ikuto wakes up at the night. I instinct for him to go shower but he 'doesn't feel like it'.

"You have to go to shower! You are all sweaty."

"I wanna go to shower with you like yesterday."

"Not happening." I push Ikuto into shower and close the door.

"I'm still wearing clothes you know."

"I don't care. Go and strip there." God damn this is embarrassing.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Don't peek okay?"

"As if I will idiot!" As Ikuto were in the shower I waited outside thinking about the times he has helped me even though he has his own problems.

Then I remember what Ikuto's dad told me before he left: "Ikuto is a good kid. He can seem distant but he's really attached to you.

When he was a kid, all he talked was you. I hope you two to get happily married."

Ikuto comes out of the shower (wearing a towel of course) and we go to eat. I instinct Ikuto to take the medicine before we go to bed. He still has a high fever.

When we get to bed Ikuto embraced me from the back and I was either too exhausted or I did really love him when I didn't shake him off.

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ And that's all for now. I hope you liked and leave a comment below. I have made where anyone can ask me quoestions. I gladly answer to them. The username is StrawBerryBerry_ . The link is on my profile. My new story is now published and it's a Vampire diaries fanfic named Love Story. Its a Damon x OC story. ;) If you're interested go look at it. Hope you like the new story. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Berry: **_**And here's the final chapter of **_**The Little Tease**_**! Hope you like the chapter and leave me some comment. Enjoy!**

_**Ikuto: **_**Berry doesn't own **_**Shugo Chara! **_**There's an authors note below. Read it, it's very important.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Happily ever after**_

_**(Amu's pov)**_

Ikuto is still very sick. His temperature is high and he can't come out of the bed. Even chocolate won't make him feel better. And he haven't done anything perverted.

Not all day. _I'm very worried... _The doctor has come to check on him but he seemed so worried that I'm starting to... _No. I can't think about that now._

_ Ikuto will be better. He have to. _I look at Ikuto. He seems to be in a lot of pain. The doctor comes toward me that worried look on his face.

"I have some new medication but it might not work. We don't have anything else. This is all we have. If Ikuto's fever won't get down..."

"We have to try it." He gives me the medicine and I walk towards Ikuto's bed.

"Ikuto. Wake up. Doctor give you medicine so you get better."

"Hi, Amu. I'm in pretty bad shape aren't I?" Tears starts to fall down my cheeks as I look at Ikuto's blue eyes.

"It's okay. You will be better. I promise." Ikuto wipes the tears away smiling.

"You cried for me... Amu, you don't have to cry. Something like this won't kill me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ikuto takes the medicine and lays back patting the bed next to him. I climb to the bed, sitting next to Ikuto.

We sit there in silence waiting to the drug to take effect.

"Amu, it means a lot for me that you're here with me in the end."

"Don't say it like that! You get better and we..." I can't finish my sentence as tears fills my eyes and it's hard to talk. Ikuto's groan wakes me up from my thoughts.

Ikuto's is in pain.

"Ikuto open your eyes!"

"I'm here Amu... I really do love you..."

"Ikuto try to be awake. You can't die! If you die I..."

"It's okay Amu... I'm still... here..."

"You can't go! I love you, you idiot!" Ikuto looks surprised and then he smiles.

"You really mean that?" And then Ikuto blacks out.

"No!" The doctor comes in serious look in his face. He examines Ikuto and then sights in relief.

"He's just sleeping. You should stay here with him in case his condition worsens. I go talk to mr. Tsukiyomi." I wave to the doctor and look down on Ikuto.

He has a tight grip on me as he sleeps. I love him. I now know it.

After view hours Ikuto wakes up.

"Hi, there."

"Hi." I almost cry again.

"So... You love me too, huh?" I blush tomato red.

"Uh... It was... uh.." Ikuto smirks at my embarrassed face and pokes my cheek.

"I want you to say it again."

"No way I'm saying it again!"

"I'm going to make you say it at least hundred times."

"In you dreams."

"I wanted you to give me the medicine mouth to mouth you know."

"You pervert!"

And so our happily ever after began.

_The End_

* * *

_**Berry: **_**THIS IS NOT THE END! I'm going to write a sequel to this story, so wait patiently for it. :) The name will be **_**Happily Ever After**_**. **

**See you in the new story!**


End file.
